


Get Comfortable

by Oso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oso/pseuds/Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens before Liam and Louis get to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt I can't find anymore, but shoutout to the person who posted it!

It was all a very funny story, really.

 

Liam and Louis had been in the middle of a particularly intense foreplay session, it was about to move into pants-free fun, when Liam picked up Louis, who wrapped his legs around his waist, and decided to carry him toward the bedroom.

 

He was, of course, not counting on the discarded shirts tangling on his feet.

 

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second Liam was kissing Louis and carrying him, the next he was lying on top of him and Louis was screaming.

 

Which was how they had ended up in the emergency room with Louis sobbing into Liam’s shoulder while they set his arm in a cast. To say Liam hated himself was putting it lightly, he did his best to try and soothe Louis, rubbing his back and kissing his temple. But Louis just cried and angrily cursed under his breath.

 

“I am so sorry” Liam said as they sat in his car at the hospital’s parking lot. He waited for a reply but Louis was curled up on his side facing the window, thoroughly ignoring him. The drive home was spent in silence.

 

Louis managed to get out of the car without help and as soon as Liam opened the door to their house, he stomped off into the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

 

Liam sighed and pulled his phone out, shooting a quick text to Harry. _Lou broke his arm we’re home now doc says he should be back 2 normal in 6 weeks._

 

_Oh no. Good luck._ Came the reply a couple of minutes later. Liam wasn’t sure what to think until he heard an exasperated growl coming from the bathroom.

 

The door opened and out walked Louis, his pants were unbuttoned and he looked absolutely infuriated. “I can’t take them off” he grumbled and he was positively not pouting.

 

Liam was very proud of how he did not smile. “Come here” he said and motioned for Louis to sit on the bed.

 

Reluctantly, Louis did. He cooperated and did not kick Liam in the face when he took his shoes off and then pulled his pants down and folded them neatly. Liam even helped him take his shirt off and change into a tank. Louis was twice as angry now.

 

“I’m really, really sorry” Liam said in a small voice. And it was probably the way he was kneeling in front of Louis looking up at him like a dog who just chewed his favorite pair of shoes and then peed all over his couch, but something inside Louis melted and he took his left hand and touched Liam’s cheek.

 

“I know” Louis said with a sigh as Liam leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. Louis’s heart skipped a beat and he mentally gagged at how disgustingly cute this moment was. He sighed dramatically. “The worst part of this all is we didn’t even get to shag”

 

Liam laughed. “I think there’s plenty of time for that. But uh, we have to be a lot more careful”

 

“Well, we can start by you blowing me, seeing how you’re already on knees and all” Louis said with an unsubtle hip thrust.

 

“I love you” Liam said with a hearty laugh.

 

“Me too” Louis whispered as he kissed Liam's forehead. “Even if you dropped me, fell on top of me, and broke my arm possibly leaving me handicapped for life”

 

 


End file.
